Dark Tower
by Ticklesivory
Summary: This is an Obidala Courtroom Drama. Siri Tachi has been arrested for the attempted murder and kidnapping of Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan and Padme are giving testimony. Stalled and postponed for a while. Will come back to this later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dark Tower

**Author: **Ticklesivory

**Rating: **T

**Summary: ** A kidnapping and assasination attempt has been made on Senator Amidala. It is initially up to the Jedi Team of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi to solve the crime. However, complications ensue (as they usually do) and a dark presence residing in the Jedi Temple interferes. This is a challenge fic for me - I'm going to attempt to write it as a courtroom drama, which I've never done before. Hope I can manage it! Wish me luck!

**Genre: ** Crime/courtroom drama. Will do my best to get some romance in there since that's what Obidala is all about!

**Notes: **I have written two stories at once only ONE TIME in my Obidala career. I'm going to give it a shot since Dark Tower will not leave me alone! If I start neglecting either I will postpone this one to finish "Rationality and Redemption."

**Disclaimer: **Original characters created by George. All the other nonsense is my fault.

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Galactic HoloNet News **

**Vol. 527 36/22.6.2**

_Galactic City, Coruscant_

_The unprecedented criminal trial of a Jedi, Knight Siri Tachi, begins today in the Galactic Courts of Justice Building in the Plains of Coruscant. Knight Tachi is being accused of kidnapping and the attempted murder of Senator Padme Amidala, Galactic Representative for Naboo and the Chommell Sector. Jedi Attorney Bigel Tablis, standing for the defendent, has filed a claim insisting his client is innocent of all charges, while the prosecuting attorney, Rella Dougin, claims the Jedi Knight was an accomplice and therefore stands guilty as accused. She will be seeking a minimum sentence of life imprisonment with no option for parole. Sources claim testimonies will come from Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Senator Padme Amidala, as well as the accused. The hearing has been declared private in light of the extraordinary circumstances, and will not be open to the public with limited access to the media. High Justice Jarcho Nelvin will preside. _

_veshth limar/ghn#4629_

* * *

Highly polished floors of marbled gray stone met pale white walls, shooting skyward to join with elaborately painted vaulted ceilings trimmed in wide rails of silver titanium. Below the expansive oval ceiling painted to resemble a cloud-filled sky, reclined the highly distinguished Coruscanti known as High Justice Jarcho Nelvin, his rotund middle barely managing to fit between the high-back leather chair he sat upon and the black marble desk in front of him. His beady, dark eyes scanned his lair from beneath oiled and neatly trimmed graying locks. They landed upon three persons standing in the center of his courtroom, two of whom were dressed in Jedi attire. Remarkable. Never before had he presided over a criminal hearing involving Jedi, but never before had a defendant been a Jedi accused of the attempted murder of a Galactic Senator. Standing between the Jedi, short in stature, but highly respectable in nature was Senator Padme Amidala. Although he had never met her personally, he'd heard nothing but complimentary remarks regarding her attitude and professionalism. He nodded his consent for her presence in his court, and was pleased she appeared to be healthy and unharmed.

On either side of the Jedi were the representing attorneys. He'd had dealings with Miss Dougin on numerous occasions and found her to be overbearing and vexatious. She should serve the senator well.

The other attorney, he had not met until the prehearing arraignment in his private chambers prior to the trial. Overall, he'd always considered the Jedi to be a fascinating group, which surrounded themselves with mystique and chose seclusion over segregation. They were an enigma. He'd found Jedi Attorney Bigel Tablis, a Klatooinian, to be equally taciturn but intelligent.

satisfied with the representation and deeming the evidence was adequate, he had begun the hearing the following morning. No need to delay the inevitable. Senator Amidala was an important representative of the Republic and he was sure she needed to return to her duties in a timely manner.

"Mr. Tablis, I will now listen to your opening argument."

"Thank you, your honor," the Jedi attorney replied, rising from the pale, cushioned bench, approaching the elevated judge's stand. "My client has been accused of consorting with a now-deceased criminal in an attempt to kidnap and murder Senator Amidala from Naboo. As the evidence will prove, she indeed had no knowledge of the plan for the senator's capture, and is innocent of any crime. It is my opinion.."

"Your opinions do not matter in this court, counselor; only mine do."

"Yes, your honor."

"Next, I would like to hear from Attorney Dougin."

A middle-aged woman with tightly knit hair, dark and arranged close to her scalp, rose from her seat and took her position in front of the stand.

"My opponent would have you believe, Your Honor, that Knight Tachi is innocent, but I'm afraid that's just not the case. Her attitude toward her partner, Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as her neglect of the circumstances surrounding the Senator's kidnapping and attempted murder, all lead to the suspicion that she was indeed aware of the conspiracy to take the Senator's life and therefore should be held accountable."

"Thank you Counselor. Mr. Tablis, you may call your first witness."

High Justice Jarcho Nelvin was notorious for his intolerance of unnecessary narration in a trial. Many in the galactic judicial system believed it was simply because he didn't have the patience for when things dragged along, while others believed it was because he didn't want to be late for his next meal. In either situation, all involved in the trial were aware they needed to be direct and to the point, or else they may be unwittingly damaging their case.

"I would like to call Senator Amidala to the stand," Attorney for the Defendent announced, following which, the young, attractive politician approached, climbed the steps to the witness platform and took a seat next to the judge.

"Please state your full name," Tablis began.

"Padme Naberrie Amidala."

"And your parents?"

"Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie from Naboo. I also have a sister by the name of Sola."

"And your occupation?"

"I am currently serving the Republic as Galactic Senator representing Naboo and the Chommel Sector."

"Counselor," the High Justice interrupted, his head leaning heavily against his outstretched hand, "at this rate, my chav is going to get cold. Can we move it along?"

"My apologies, Your Honor. I'm simply clarifying the young woman is who she claims to be."

"Proceed then, but with a touch more expedition, please Mr. Tablis."

"Yes, Your Honor. Tell me, Senator, when did you first come into contact with the defendant?"

The young woman shifted uneasily upon the stone seat, regarding the blonde female Jedi standing accused. "I met Knight Tachi when she and her partner, Obi-Wan Kenobi came to my apartment."

"And do you recall the exact date this visit occurred?"

"I believe it was Month Four, Second Week, on Centaxday."

"Tell the court, if you please Senator: What was your impression of Knight Tachi?"

There was a pause before the young woman on the stand spoke up, and when she did, her focus was turned to the High Justice. "I don't see the relevance of that question."

The Honorable Judge Nelvin smiled sweetly at the young woman, his pudgy face dimpling. "Just answer the question, my dear, and let's be done with this."

It was obvious to the others in the court, the senator was having difficulty with the direct command, but ultimately leaned forward and spoke directly to the attorney. "I didn't care much for her."

"A somewhat gracious answer, but that's not entirely accurate. Tell the court, Senator, exactly what you said to your bodyguard about Knight Tachi following that first meeting."

Again, the young woman on the witness stand hesitated, but knowing she had taken a vow of honesty before the trial had begun, apparently decided it would be best to tell the whole truth.

"I told Dorme, I thought Siri Tachi was a complete bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Eyebrows shifted upward in surprise following the Senator's admission; namely, Jedi Kenobi's and Knight Tachi's.

Jedi Attorney Tablis, however, seemed unaffected, and continued his interrogation.

"Tell us, Senator, what led you to such a defamatory conclusion?"

Across the gray marble sea, two pairs of eyes met, one brown, one blue, regarding one another with silent female criticism if not a touch of malice.

"I found Knight Tachi to be arrogant, rude, and essentially lacking the qualities I had come to expect from a Jedi."

"And what other experiences have you had with Jedi, Senator?"

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi came to assist me during my reign as Queen of Naboo."

"Due to the Trade Federation blockade," Jedi Tablis finished for her.

"Yes."

"During that time, and especially following the unfortunate death of Qui-Gon Jinn, did you and Padawan Kenobi develop something akin to a friendship?"

"I believe so," the young politician answered, a single brow raising in suspicion.

"What was this friendship based upon?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Let me rephrase the question," Tablis said as he leaned against the witness podium.

"What did you two have in common? What did you find to talk about?"

"I...uhm...I was sympathetic to the loss of his Master, for one thing. Qui-Gon Jinn was a great Jedi, and Obi-Wan loved him like a father. It was obvious to me, Obi-Wan was having difficulty in accepting his passing. We spoke at length about it."

"And what else?" Tablis prompted. "What else did you talk about?"

"His disappointment when the Jedi Council didn't allow him to take Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan."

"I see," the attorney pondered, stepping to the other side of the stand. "And what was the basis for the council's decision?"

"That Obi-Wan go through a mourning period before being able to train a Padawan." Senator Amidala answered. "Apparently, Master Yoda made the decision, and took Anakin to train himself."

"And Obi-Wan was upset with that decision?"

"Yes. Right before his Master's death, Obi-Wan had made a promise to his Master to train Anakin, and he ended up having to break that promise."

"You learned all this in the short time you spent with Knight Kenobi following Master Jinn's funeral on Naboo?"

"Not entirely," the senator explained. "Obi-Wan and I stayed up all night talking right before he returned to Coruscant. Afterward, for a period of about six months, we kept in touch. Following that, we only spoke to each other on rare occasions."

"Are you aware of what occurred to cease the regular communication between you and Knight Kenobi?"

"I'd always assumed it was because the Jedi Council paired him with Knight Tachi, and they were busy - as Jedi tend to be...most of the time."

Tablis smiled, correctly interpreting the slight sarcasm in the young politician's reply, although he immediately erased the cynicism from her expression with his next query.

"Were you in love with him?"

"I object!" Attorney Dougin rose from her seat, demanding the attention of the court. Up until this particular question, it appeared as if the High Justice was struggling to remain conscious. However, in light of the Jedi Attorney's probe about the possibility of this trial dealing with a crime of passion, Judge Nelvin had become much more alert. He may finally be ruling a case worthy of repeating to his wife when he returned home.

"On what grounds?" Nelvin asked.

"Relevance! Senator Amidala's feelings toward either Knight Kenobi or Knight Tachi is not in question here! This is a criminal trial regarding the Senator's kidnapping and attempted murder."

"Counsel?"

Jedi Attorney Tablis, with his hands clasped behind his back, his facial ridges pinching with concentration, paced before the witness stand two times before dealing with his colleague's interruption.

"I am merely trying to establish motive, Your Honor," the Klatooinian explained, pausing to make eye contact with the judge. "I believe there is much more going on than a consortium of violence. I believe there were other matters involved, such as strong human emotions, which the Senator lost control of. She is not as naive as she is trying to appear.

I believe," the attorney continued, once more taking up his pacing, his booted steps echoing about the chamber, until he came to a full stop in front of the witness stand, his focus entirely on the politician. "Padme Amidala has feelings for Knight Kenobi, may be in love with him in fact, and it was feelings of jealousy which sparked her hatred of Knight Tachi, especially after her discovery that Kenobi and Tachi were to be life-bonded. That knowledge sent her into a jealous rage and led to the creation of an elaborate plot designed to frame Siri Tachi and remove her from the Jedi and Obi-Wan Kenobi's life entirely."

"That's ridiculous!" Senator Amidala blurted out.

"Hold on, Tablis. That's going too far!" Knight Kenobi had risen from his seat and was glaring at his comrade. Tablis merely returned a look of disdain toward the Knight, before turning his gaze to his client, Tachi, who, if this reporter is not mistaken, seemed somewhat smug regarding this revelation.

Jarcho Nelvin pounded the black marble with his enormous fist, immediately settling the uproar. "I will have no chaos in my court! Knight Kenobi, take a seat!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi did as he was told, Tablis resumed his pacing, and the court quieted down, prompting Judge Nelvin to focus upon the witness. "Senator Amidala, you will answer the question."

The young woman's chest exposed above the extravagantly jeweled neckline of the gown she wore, rose and fell dramatically. It was obvious she was upset and finding it difficult to obey the command.

"At the time, I thought I was, yes," she replied quietly.

"And now?" Tablis continued to push for information, causing the Senator to clench her jaw. "Senator, are you currently in love with Knight Kenobi?"

The young woman made eye contact with the particular Jedi across the room before making her statement.

"Yes, I am."


End file.
